User talk:Optimusmyles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome Welcome to the wiki! Also, I couldn't help but notice that you performed an edit on my Rushifa Sureiya character. I must warn you that as he is my character, you cannot perform edits upon his page. If you need help with something, feel free to ask me personally. Blankslate 03:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, you can't really use the pictures of Rushifa as they are my character's. You using a character that has the same appearance as mine would kind of confuse people, as well as destroy my hopes of making Rushifa stick out. Your second question: What do you want for a character exactly? I can help you sure, but give me your ideas for one that you would like first. Blankslate 01:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't make the pics. I found them on google images. Well, type in Arrancar OC's in the google image search bar. Hopefully you can find one that's to your liking, when you do, send it to my talk page and we can discuss what all would be good for him. That cool with you? ^_^ Blankslate 02:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's the point. Just about everyone on the wiki uses pictures made by other people out there for characters. Blankslate 02:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Soul Reaper OC (OC stands for "Original Character") Blankslate 02:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Geez you went to town didn't you? XD If anything, and if you're looking for a Soul Reaper, I suggest using the first one. What all would you like for him to do/have? How could he be your "ideal" character? Blankslate 02:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hm. Sounds interesting, I might can just let Rushifa take part in it to help this dude out... So basically, something bad happens to this dude and he goes on a quest of revenge to find the one responsible? Correct? Blankslate 03:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. So the first thing you need to do is begin working on your character's page. Appearance and all of that good stuff. Make sure to use proper grammer and spelling, unless you want administrators to jump all over you >.> Blankslate 03:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Tell you what. Create the dude's page and I'll handle the infobox picture thing. It's rather difficult to explain. Blankslate 03:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Very foretelling ^^. Rushifa's name means "Lucifer Slayer". Just because it sounds awesome XD Blankslate 04:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "Sum reason"? I'll need a better explanation than that. And secondly, I can't be your source of ideas for your characters dude. They need to be original, not thought out by others. That just makes it seem like you're here just for the sake of making a page and not putting any creativity of your own into it. Blankslate 00:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean that in an offensive manner by any means. I'm just saying that that kind of defeats the purpose for coming onto the wiki in the first place. Y'know what I mean? Blankslate 00:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It's called Betrayal knows my name. Just don't use any of Luka Crosszeria's pictures if you don't mind. That's the character he's based on now, that way if we ever RP togather, we won't have two identical twin characters lol. But there are several other badass characters on there that you can use. ^_^